twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/My Volturi Confrontation Point of View
I have read the book countless times and it seems the more I read into it, I can see the movie already playing in the head over and over again and for what I have seen in the trailers, there is going to be plenty of things happening in this movie. I am thinking it will be more better then the first part, there will action and romance and a pissed off mother. As for the Volturi confrontation, I think that Aro is taking it all to seriously, to be honest there will be a lot of people wanting his head on a platter then anything else. I am not alone when I says that, I am like so annoyed at The Volturi for taking one side without knowing the real truth. It is pointless to argue this further, for what Irina has done, I am a little angry at her. I think that Aro, Caius and Marcus should communicate aloud, because are not getting any privacy around the place, there are vampires with great hearing and shape shifters with good hearing and for what I have seen in the book in my head there will be scenes like that in the movie, so they can be true to the book. The Cullen's didn't run, because they knew that a fight for their own survival. I am a little scared when it comes to that scene, I am not going to watch it, I am just going to say wait till that part is over. Plus Alec is using his power again Bella's mental shield is a waste of time to be honest. Plus Jane when she is using her power to make vampire feel a lot of pain. But as they fight for Renesmee, they will get the better of the Volturi and making them look like a bunch of people who want to create misary for other people and not respecting others and treating them they would like to be treated. I am a shamed of them too, they are exploiting other vampires, shape shifters and hybrids out there and manipulating them in a wrong way. And also not listening to people when they want to have a say in what ever is going around, I am so glad Garrett had the chance on having a say on the topic, plus to make it more better, I think that speach made him look bigger then the Volturi. Plus it also made the other vampires proud to have him on their side. So that is how I feel. Slide Show Bella1.png Fight.jpg --Renesmee Cullen--.jpg Carmengcs.JPG Garrett-kills.jpg TANYAKATRI.JPG Jane-Alec-BD2.jpg EleazarandCarmencsg.JPG Armwrestlingcsg.JPG Gcsconfrontationbef.jpg 562101 386930608020848 2037634372 n.jpg Jakerenesmeegcs.JPG 303381 10151645730685110 406165187 n.jpg Renesmee Cullen, Jacob Black, Edward Cullen and Bella Swan when Renesmee Cullen use Tactile thought projection to give Bella Swan a mind in breaking dawn part 2..jpg Untitled28.png Untitled531.png Untitled25.png Breaking-Dawn-Part-2-IMAGE.jpg Bd promobella.jpg Aroo.jpg Amun.jpg Bella&emmetarmwrestling.jpg 246563 127833400687746 1850013562 n.jpg Untitled332.png Untitled26.png Reg 1024 bd7 mh 062012.jpg Bd2-165.png Bd2-126.png Bd2-152.png Rachel Black.jpg CaiusinB2.png Jane.png Alecin B2.png 1000px-Vasiliiandjane.JPG ImagesCAI8OBKU.jpg Thanks for reading my blog!!!! Category:Blog posts